Ocho segundos
by Melany Evans Potter
Summary: De repente, entendí que él no estaba frente a mí, que no estaba viendo sus ojos en realidad. Comprendí que estaba recordando. Entonces supe el por qué de los gritos. Ése era mi fin.


**One-Shot**

**Ocho segundos...**

Mis vacaciones casi llegaban a su fin. Sólo me quedaba una semana, en la que planeaba ir al campo a visitar a una antigua amiga. Le caería de sorpresa. Si por algún motivo no podía quedarme... Iría hasta la ciudad más próxima, que se encontraba sólo a 94 kilómetros de allí. Comencé a preparar los dos bolsos, guardando todo lo que estaba desparramado en la habitación del hotel en el que estaba alojada desde hacía tres semanas, cuidando no olvidarme nada.

Luego de dos horas, ya había terminado, dejando sólo lo suficiente para el resto del día. Tomé el mapa, y me concentré en memorizar el camino más corto para llegar al campo. Aburrida y sin nada más que hacer, llamé al servicio de habitación y pedí que me trajeran algo de comida y bebida fresca, para pasar la tarde. El día estaba nublado, así que cerré el ventanal que daba al amplio balcón. Encendí la televisión y me recosté en la cama, sin la intención de dormirme aún. Luego de unos minutos, mis párpados se cerraban inevitablemente, pero no llegué a dormirme por completo porque golpearon a la puerta. Fui a abrir, y el mozo me entregó la tarta de verduras y la limonada que había ordenado. Le di su propina y me dio las buenas tardes. Volví a la cama, le di un bocado a mi tarta y busqué alguna película en la pantalla. Encontré una con Robert de Niro que ya había visto trillones de veces, pero no me importó. Me dediqué más a la comida que tenía en frente. A los veinte minutos, ya estaba satisfecha, dejé los restos del pedido en la mesa de al lado, y fijé la vista en la pantalla, adivinando cada escena de la película. Sentí que me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, y mi cuerpo se relajaba mgustó, deás y más...

Desperté con los rayos de sol pegándome en el rostro, había olvidado correr las cortinas. Sin desgano me levanté y me preparé para viajar. En unas horas vería a mi amiga.

Una hora más tarde ya estaba dentro de mi auto, con el equipaje en el baúl y todo listo para partir. El viaje me llevaría cuatro horas, quizá un poco más.

Pasó una hora de viaje... Prendí la radio y puse algo de música...

Pasó una aburrida hora más... Dentro de unos minutos llegaría a la estación de servicio, necesitaba combustible.

Al llegar y estacionar, bajé y fui a comprar algo en el minibar, no tenía intención de detenerme en el viaje por segunda vez, y más tarde tendría hambre.

Al volver y ver que mi auto ya estaba cargado, le pagué a un muchacho del lugar, y al darme la vuelta, me encontré con un hombre parado justo detrás de mí, observándome detenidamente. Confundida y algo distraída, le pregunté:

-Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo?- pero algo captó mi atención. Todo en él me paralizó. Observé su vestimenta. Llevaba un traje de gala, blanco y al parecer de seda. Los zapatos impecables eran de cuero blanco. Su cabello era rubio platino, y estaba peinado hacia atrás. Su rostro rosado y puro, era hermoso y joven. No debía llegar a los 25 años. De repente choqué con sus ojos grises, casi pude ver a través de ellos, parecían traslúcidos.

Él observó a su alrededor, yo lo imité. En la estación, todos se habían ido, y los encargados estaban dentro del minibar, ya que no había nadie más a quien atender.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- me preguntó con voz persuasiva.

Sin salir por completo de mi sorpresa, le respondí casi sin saber lo que hacía:

-Al campo Summer.

-No puedes.- respondió simplemente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué?

-Hoy cortaron el camino por un accidente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Entonces, desde el bolsillo interior de su saco, desdobló un diario y me lo ofreció.

-Lee la página 12.

Hice lo que me dijo, y a los minutos comenté: -Ah, estupendo. Tendré que tomar el camino largo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-No es recomendable. Suelen ocurrir muchos accidentes allí.

-¿Y por qué me ocurrirían a mí?- le pregunté, perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Quién se creía él? Que tuviera traje no significaba nada...

-¿Y por qué no?- me replicó. Su pregunta me dejó muda por unos instantes. Era cierto.

-Debo ir de todas formas. Gracias por tu... -¿Qué debía decir? ¿Recomendación o preocupación? -recomendación.- terminé, dudosa. -Adiós.

Él me miró a los ojos profundamente, y yo sentí la necesidad de desviar la mirada. Desconcertada, me subí al auto y lo puse en marcha. No tenía más opción que tomar el camino largo, y eso hice. Tenía por delante unas largas cuatro horas de viaje.

Transcurrieron dos horas menos aburridas que las primeras, quizás porque no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño joven de aquella estación. Conocerlo había sido... No podía explicarlo. Sus ojos grises aparecían ante mí cada segundo, como si estuvieran grabados en cada rincón de mi mente. Veía sus ojos, y no podía ver otra cosa. Ése era el problema. No veía lo que tenía frente a mí. Pero sí oía. Oía gritos. Miles y miles de gritos a mi alrededor. Me asusté, no entendía por qué gritaban. Si esos ojos grises no producían temor. Quizá intimidaban un poco pero no era para tanto.

De repente, entendí que él no estaba frente a mí, que no estaba viendo sus ojos en realidad. Comprendí que estaba recordando. Entonces supe el por qué de los gritos. Ése era mi fin. Mi vida terminaría en menos de tres minutos. ¡Había perdido el control del auto! ¡Había conducido derecho, sin mirar a ningún lado! ¡Y ahora no podía girar en la curva que estaba a pocos metros míos! Me había desviado de la ruta, e iba en dirección a un río contaminado... Moriría... Por esa razón las personas de otros vehículos gritaban... Iban a presenciar mi muerte... Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pensé en algo que me gustara, lo primero que se me viniera a la mente. Los ojos grises aparecieron ante mí. Me concentré en ese recuerdo, a la vez que contaba los últimos segundos de mi vida. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho... Oí un estruendoso ruido de salpicadura... Esperé a que el agua contaminada me mojara... Pero pasaron diez segundos y yo me sentía seca. Aún no me animaba a abrir los ojos. ¿Estaría muerta, ya? ¿Así de rápido?

-Abre los ojos, Melany, abre los ojos...- me susurró una voz al oído.

-No quiero...- susurré con voz temblorosa.

-Hazlo...- me ordenó la voz, y entonces la reconocí. ¡Era la voz de él! Abrí los ojos bruscamente y la luz me encegueció. Era la luz del sol... la luz de cualquier otro día. Al acostumbrar mi vista, miré a mí alrededor. Lo primero que vi fueron autos estacionados, y gente mirándome con asombro. Vi la ruta asfaltada, vi el cielo, y vi el auto que estaba conduciendo hacía unos minutos, sobresaliendo entre el agua contaminada de aquel río. ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Y qué hacía yo aquí?

-Aquí estoy, Melany...- susurró su voz a mis espaldas. Con un movimiento brusco giré y volví a encontrarme con esos ojos que tanto había recordado durante el día.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- le pregunté en un susurro, apenas moviendo mis labios.

-Yo te salvé...

-Imposible.- le contesté luego de unos segundos. -Yo estaba sola en el auto.

El negó con la cabeza suavemente, y me sonrió.

-Nunca estás sola, Melany... Yo siempre estoy contigo...

-Entonces explícame por qué nunca te he visto.

-Porque solo puedes verme cuando es necesario... Y eres la única que puede hacerlo... Nadie más me ve.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, aún más confundida.

-Porque soy alguien muy especial en tu vida, Melany...

Quise reír sarcásticamente, pero no pude hacerlo. Algo en mi interior me lo impedía.

-¿Quién eres?- susurré.

-Soy tu Ángel de la Guarda...- me respondió, y desapareció.


End file.
